My Grandmother and her Beautiful Grandson
by dynoo
Summary: Liburan dirumah nenek adalah salah satu hal yang telah Chanyeol lupakan, mungkin karena 8 tahun terakhir banyak hal lain yang harus ia ingat. Namun setelah memutuskan kembali menikmati liburan di rumah sang nenek, ia menemukan seorang Namja manis yang merawat Neneknya dengan telaten, siapakah dia? dan kenapa namja itu merawat neneknya?. Chanbaek. Yaoi. BoyxBoy.
1. Prologue

**[ PROLOGUE ]**

 **MY GRANDMOTHER AND HER BEAUTIFUL GRANDDAUGHTER**

 **.**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN X PARK CHANYEOL**

 _ **desclaimer: ceye hanya punya baek, baek hanya punya ceye, dan saya hak milik mereka.G**_

WARNING:

BOY X BOY, YAOI, HUMU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM, etc

 _Asli keluar dari otak saya dan ddangkoma punya yesung ahjushi, anti kopas-kopas kleb!_

.

.

Liburan dirumah nenek adalah salah satu hal yang telah Chanyeol lupakan, mungkin karena 8 tahun terakhir banyak hal lain yang harus ia ingat. Namun setelah memutuskan kembali menikmati liburan di rumah sang nenek yang sudah hampir 8 tahun lebih ia tak lakukan, ia menemukan seorang Namja manis yang merawat Neneknya dengan telaten, siapakah dia? dan kenapa namja itu merawat neneknya?

.

~(O^O)~ kkeut ❤

* * *

NORLMAL POV

Chanyeol, remaja yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujiannya itu merasa lega ia kini menyelesaikan studi SMA nya. Seperti burung yang sementara dibebaskan dari sarangnya, ia merasa sangat senang. Yeah, walau sementara, karena ia harus melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, yaitu Universitas. Lebih merasa bebas lagi karena kedua orang tuanya sebulan kedepan harus tinggal ke Moskow, untuk bekerja.

"Yoo, Dobi ya!" seorang namja berkulit tan datang mendekati Chanyeol diikuti seorang namja albino ya hanya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Yoo Jong-ah, Hun-ah" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Bagaimana? Ujian terakhir dan lusa sudah bebas" Jongin, si namja berkulit tan menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu mengalungkan tangannya disana.

"Yeah serasa bebas bung, aku tak peduli nilaiku nanti asal aku bisa lulus hahahaha" Chanyeol tertawa senang, tak ada yg menolak libur kelulusan bukan?. Sehun, si namja albino itu ikut terkekeh. Sedangkan Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Banyak siswi yang melihat itu dengan terpesona. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka bertiga termasuk jajaran manusia yang diminati disana. Istilah fans sih pangeran ( #author muntah pelangi)

"Hei, kalian liburan mau kemana?" kini Sehun angkat bicara.

"Appa dan Eommaku di Moskow, mungkin aku mengunjungi mereka?, entahlah. Atau akan menikmati Seoul saja" jawab Chanyeol ragu, ia sendiri menantikan libur, namun belum planing dimana akan liburan.

"Ah, aku mungkin ke Jeju? Kakak iparku membuka sebuah cafe dan ia memintaku membantunya. Hitung-hitung belajar part time job katanya. Ia akan membayarku hahahah, lagipula, akan banyak turis disana, ahhhh sekalian jalan-jalan" ujar Jongin panjang lebar, sepertinya ia sangat menyukai liburannya nanti.

"kau sendiri Hun? Akan kemana?" Sehun berpikir sejenak, lalu ia menghela nafas "Seingatku aku akan ke China untuk membantu mengurus perusahaan ayahku, membosankan... " Chanyeol menepuk punggung sahabat albinonya itu.

"Nikmati saja, setidaknya gadis atau lelaki manis di china tak buruk bung" Chanyeol terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Jonginpun ikut tertawa, sedangkan kini Sehun yg menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol bergetar menunjukkan nama ' Park _Sinting_ Yoora '. Iapun pamit kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ah, noonaku sudah menjemput. Selamat menikmati liburan kalian, aku bolos besok. Sampai jumpa bulan depan oke" duo kopi susu itupun terkekeh dan melambaikan tangan pada sang tiang yg berjalan pergi (#Author dismack down ceye).

.

.

.

Yoora, seorang yeoja berumur 25 tahun, bekerja sebagai pembawa acara di sebuah stasiun TV adalah kakak sulung Chanyeol. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti kembar, karena Yoora seperti versi wanita dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan jika sedikit lama bersama, pasangan kakak adik itu sangat berbeda sifat, walau sama sama keras kepalanya. Bahkan Chanyeol menamai kontak kakaknya dengan nama yg tak sopan, Oh oke, jangan katakan itu pada Yoora atau Chanyeol akan mati keesokan harinya. Di depan sekolah dengan mobil hitam kecil, seperti biasa, batin Chanyeol. Iapun masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Woah, noona tak biasa kau menjemputku secepat ini" Chanyeol menatap kakaknya yang sibuk dengan ponsel di tempat kemudi.

"Hm, aku ada dinas ke Jepang besok. Mungkin selama seminggu, atau lebih, karena ini tak akan mudah" Yoora mulai menyalakan mobilnya, jalanan Seoul tampak ramai, mungkin karena akan masa liburan.

"Dan kau meninggalkan adikmu yang tampan ini sendirian dirumah?" Chanyeol menatap Yoora dengan pandangan ' _apa–kau–benar''–akan–melakukannya?_ ' Yoora hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol, bukankah kau besok sudah libur? Susul ibumu atau liburanlah" Chanyeol berdecak kesal mendengarkan pernyataan Yoora. Selama hidupnya, setiap liburan Yoora pasti ada bersamanya, bahkan saat kedua kakak beradik itu sering ditinggal pergi kerja kedua orang tuanya keluar kota atau keluar negri.

"Arra arra" Yoora sedikit merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, bagaimanapun juga saat kecil ia pernah berjanji akan bersama dengan adiknya kemana-mana (well mereka sangatlah dekat walau sering bertengkar) namun mengingat Yoora akan pergi dalam waktu dekat (maksud pergi disini, menikah dan pindah rumah) ia harus tega menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Hey, liburanlah bersama teman-temanmu. Jongin dan Sehun" ujar Yoora sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Yeah, mereka sudah memiliki planing berlibur sendiri-sendiri" jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya" lalu Yoora hanya terdiam hingga sebuah dering telepon memecah keheninngan diantara kakak dan adik itu.

"Ah ndee Eomma, aku harus ke Jepang. Tepat besok pukul 3 sore, wae gurae?" Yoora terlihat cemas, namun Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk melamun tak melihatnya.

"..."

"Ndee, akan kusampaikan, aku harap Halmonie baik-baik saja"

"..."

"Tentu, sepulang dari Jepang, aku langsung ke sana, bye Eomma, jaga dirimu dan Appa baik-baik" dan telephon itupun terputus.

"Hoi Yeol" Yoora memanggil adiknya yang betah dengan lamunannya itu. Dan karena merasa tak tergubris, iapun menggeplak sayang kepala sang adik.

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu tadi" Chanyeol dengan wajah idiot mengerikannya menatap Yoora tajam. Namun Yoora sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

"Park Halmonie sakit, aku, Eomma, dan Appa berharap kau bisa menjaganya sementara waktu, bisakah itu?" tutur Yoora to the point.

"Mwo, Halmonie sakit? Sakit apa? Lalu kenapa juga aku harus kesana" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bertanya-tanya, seingatnya terakhir kali ia mengunjungi neneknya itu terlampau sudah lama. Atau karena geplakan Yoora lah ia kehilangan ingatannya(?)

"Kata Eomma, yg juga kata Halmonie, ia hanya pegal" lalu sedikit pusing, mungkin penyakit tua. Molla... dan tenang, cukup seminggu dan aku akan menyusulmu kesana. Jaga dia sebentar oke" awalnya Chanyeol terlihat ragu dengan keputusan itu, namun dilihat-lihat lagi, itu tidak buruk.

Pertama, karena nenek nya sakit. Sebagai cucu yang berbakti, ia harus merawatnya. Kedua, karena sepertinya hampir 8 tahun, atau mungkin lebih, Chanyeol sudah tak menengok sang nenek dikampung. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Nyonya besar Park, alias Park Halmonie adalah dua tahun lalu saat sang nenek sedang berkabung di hari berpulangnya Park Harabojie. Dan entah kenapa setiap ia ingin menjenguk sang nenek, ia dihadapkan dengan urusan-urusan sekolah yang penting.

"Baiklah... hah, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian dirumah" Park Yoora terkekeh lalu mengelus rambut sang adik sayang.

"Ah, good boy. Persiapkan pakaianmu, dan besok berangkat. Karena aku akan mencarikan tiket pesawat tercepat" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah. Oh liburan yang ia harap tak membosankan dirumah Park Halmonie.

Tak taukah ia benang takdir menariknya pada seseorang dimasa lalu?

.

.

* * *

 **Happy New Year All 🎉**

~ ciyeeee yg udah nambah tua, sengaja post pas tanggal 1/1/2018 . Padahal awalnya niatan baru mau bikin, tapi ngejar tanggal cantik sih:") wkwkwk. Kalo kata saya sih pembuatan ff ini memakan waktu 1 tahun:"v karena da ri 2017 ke 2018 hekhekhekhek. Sooo, selamat menikmati kegaringan chap ini dan chap-chap selanjutnya. garing, krenyes, enak, ahoy~

BTW pibesdey mphi, anak kesayangan mamih bek, kakak tersayang saia juga, walau sedikit asdfghjkll... ( #disleding taehyung )

Salam KKaebsong ngiiikkk ngiiik ngiiik~

 **#ChanbaekIsReal❤**


	2. Chapter 1

**[ CHAP 1 ]**

 **MY GRANDMOTHER AND HER BEAUTIFUL GRANDSON**

 **.**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN X PARK CHANYEOL**

 _ **desclaimer: ceye hanya punya baek, baek hanya punya ceye, dan saya hak milik mereka.G**_

WARNING:

BOY X BOY, YAOI, HUMU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM, etc

 _Asli keluar dari otak saya dan ddangkoma punya yesung ahjushi, anti kopas-kopas kleb!_

.

.

Liburan dirumah nenek adalah salah satu hal yang telah Chanyeol lupakan, mungkin karena 8 tahun terakhir banyak hal lain yang harus ia ingat. Namun setelah memutuskan kembali menikmati liburan di rumah sang nenek yang sudah hampir 8 tahun lebih ia tak lakukan, ia menemukan seorang Namja manis yang merawat Neneknya dengan telaten, siapakah dia? dan kenapa namja itu merawat neneknya?

.

~(O^O)~ kkeut ❤

* * *

NORLMAL POV

Esok telah menjemput. Kegiatan para penduduk di Seoul pun mulai kembali berjalan. Tidak begitu ramai dan padat karena mungkin karena liburan para siswa telah dimulai. Siapa pula siswa yang ingin bangun lebih awal saat liburannya, kecuali Chanyeol tentunya. Pagi ini ia telah siap dengan koper dan tas punggung yang tidak begitu besar miliknya. Yoora sudah memesankan tiket penerbangan yang hampir sama dengan jam penerbangan Yoora. Wanita itu menginginkan Chanyeol segera kerumah sang nenek, karena takut nenek tetap bekerja dengan tubuhnya yang sedang sakit. Mengingat keluarga Park semuanya keras kepala.

"Yeol! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yoora dari luar kamar Chanyeol.

"Yeah, tunggu sebentar" Chanyeolpun menggeret kopernya keluar. Sebelumnya ia menghela nafas dan melihat sekitar kamarnya yang telah rapi sebelum ia tinggal. 'sampai jumpa kamarku' gumamnya. Ah... dramatisir sekali/?

"Cepat, nanti kita terlambat. Makan rotimu dan kita masuk mobilku" Yoora sudah bersiap lebih dulu dari Chanyeol. Ia tinggal menunggu sang adik yang leletnya minta ampun.

"Ndeee" Chanyeol mengambil rotinya lalu menggigitnya, sedangkan tangannya ia gunakan untuk membawa koper. Iapun segera memasukkan koper dibagasi dan masuk ke mobil.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat" diperjalanan menuju bandara, Yoora menceramahi Chanyeol dengan berbagai panduan merawat neneknya. Chanyeolpun harus menggantikan neneknya berkebun sementara waktu. 'Oh... liburan yang menyenangkan' gerutu Chanyeol.

Bandara terlihat cukup ramai, Yoora berangkat satu jam lebih cepat dari Chanyeol. Sebelum keberangkatan, Chanyeol merasa akan mendapat kejutan disana, entah itu perasaannya atau hanya hayalannya. Apa yg ia harapkan dari sang nenek yg sedang sakit?

.

.

.

Bandara di busan tidak seramai bandara di Seoul. Disana cukup nyaman untuk berjalan-jalan, atau menikmati liburan didesa. Chanyeol memesan taxi untuk ke desa yang cukup jauh dari bandara. Dari bandara kemungkinan 8 km dari desa yang ia tuju. Butuh beberapa puluh menit ia harus kesana. Namun perjalannannya jauh dari kata menjenuhkan, karena Chanyeol dapat melihat kawasan busan yang sangat asri saat mendekati desa sang nenek. Kenapa sekarang ia jadi tak sabaran sampai rumah sang nenek?

Akhirnya setelah memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam, Chanyeolpun sampai di rumah sang nenek. Masuk rumah bergaya lama, namun halamannya sangat luas karena dibangun beberapa rumah kaca untuk perkebunan. Walau tidak semewah rumahnya, ataupun apartemen orang tuanya di Moscow maupun Jepang, ia merasakan kehangatan yang kentara saat memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Halmonie, ini aku, cucumu yang paling tampan. Aku masuk ndee" Chanyeolpun masuk kedalam rumah dengan tas dipunggungnya dan koper yang setia ia bawa. Tidak mendengar sahutan dari neneknya, iapun menaruh dahulu koper dan tas di kamar tamu, lalu memasuki kamar sang nenek.

Disana dengan jelas, ia tak hanya melihat neneknya yang terbaring lemah dikasur. Namun sesosok namja mungil sedang merawatnya. Dengan telaten mengganti handuk basah untuk diletakkan di dahi Park Halmonie dan memijat kepala Park Halmonie dengan pelan.

"Siapa kau?" kata-kata itu seolah meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol. Sang namja itupun kaget lalu menengok kebelakang, melihat Chanyeol dari sudut matanya. Rambutnya yang bersurai hitam itu mengikuti arah pandang si namja mungil yang kini menghadapkan badan sepenuhnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol, ini aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol berdiri mematung, menatap lekat namja mungil didepannya yang sudah tersenyum manis untuk menyambut Chanyeol. 'namja yang sangat manis' ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Siapa Baekhyun?" dan pada saat itu, Chanyeol tak sadar menghancurkan harapan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat merindukannya. Seseorang yang merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Chanyeol dulu. Dan seseorang yang rela memutuskan beasiswanya di Jepang demi menemui teman masa kecilnya. Sesaat raut wajah Baekhyun sangat muram, namun ia langsung mengubahnya dengan senyuman palsu manisnya. Topeng yang bagus Tuan Byun.

"A-ah, aku hanya tetangga yang tinggal di dekat sini hahaha, nenekmu bercerita banyak tentangmu, aku pikir nenekmu pernah mengungkit namaku padamu hahaha" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dan tertawa hambar. Apakah Chanyeol tak sengaja melupakannya, atau sengaja melupakannya/? Entahlah, Baekhyun sudah sangat senang melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang. Yang tinggi, tampan, dan terlihat sedikit keren. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang bertubuh gempal, dengan kacamata tebal dimatanya, dan terkadang ingus keluar dari hidungnya. Oh... apakah sekarang ia mengagumi namja tinggi itu?

"Oh, wahh... melihat kau merawat nenekku aku sangat berterima kasih. Kau sangat telaten sekali. Salam kenal Byun Baekhyun, dan ya aku Park Chanyeol. Maaf tapi aku jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan nenekku, jadi aku tidak pernah mendengar namamu" sejujurnya Chanyeol merasa tidak asing dengan lelaki Byun itu. Seolah ia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu sebelumnya, tapi kenapa ia tak dapat mengingatnya?

"Ah tidak apa, Park Halmonie mungkin lupa, ia sakit dari lusa kemarin. Aku sudah membujuknya kerumah sakit, namun ia menolak" Baekhyun mencoba melupakan fakta Chanyeol melupakannya sejenak. Ia memantapkan hati bahwa ia datang kesini untuk merawat Park Halmonie, bukan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aish nenek ini memang keras kepala"Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun, menghadap sang nenek yang terbaring lemah dengan handuk dingin didahinya. Chanyeol mengecek keadaan sang nenek, sepertinya neneknya demam. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya intens.

"Oh, apa ada sesuatu diwajahku yang aneh?" tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyunpun merasa tertangkap basah memperhatikan namja kelebihan kalsium disebelahnya. (#author : ow ow, Baekhyun tercyduk bung #bekyun: *lempar pisau ke author*)

"A-aniyo, kupikir wajahmu lelah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat Chanyeol-ssi. Aku yang akan merawat Park Halmonie saat ini" jawab Baekhyun mencari alasan, padahal ia memperhatikan lelaki Park itu dengan intens. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri merasa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar, ia sedikit lelah melakukan perjalanan tadi. Karena malam sebelum berangkat, ia habiskan untuk mencoba game baru sampai larut malam.

"Ah kau benar, aku sangat berterima kasih Baekhyun-ah. Dan panggil aku Chanyeol saja, tidak udah dengan embel-embel ' _ssi'_ karena aku yakin nenek sudah menganggapmu sebagai cucunya. Kita sekarang sepupu hahahaha" Chanyeol dengan idiotnya mengatakan hal itu. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, namun kembali memasang topeng senyumannya.

"Yeah, Baiklah Chanyeol, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang, nanti akan kubuatkan makan siang. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan siangmu?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang kembali menatap sang nenek.

"Tak usah repot-repot Baekhyun-ah, aku bisa membuat makan siang sendiri. Merawat nenekku saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih" jawab Chanyeol lalu memberikan senyuman yang membuat para perempuan dan lelaki uke bertekuk lutut padanya. Namun berbeda dampaknya pada Baekhyun, ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, mengingat Chanyeol telah benar-benar melupakannya.

"Tak apa, itu sudah kebiasaanku kok" Baekhyun terkekeh sedikit. Selama sebulan ini memang ia yang merawat Park Halmonie dan memasakkan makan siang dan malam akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ya Baek, aku butuh beberapa jam untuk tidur" Chanyeol berdiri lalu melambai sedikit pada Baekhyun, hingga ia akhirnya memilih memasuki kamarnya dan beristirahat.

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya diatas kasur lipat dikamar tamu. 'Baekhyun' seseorang yang mengejutkan Chanyeol, yang mengaku sebagai tetangga dan yang merawat neneknya akhir-akhir ini. Namja yang sangat manis dengan eyesmile yang cantik, mnginvasi otak Chanyeol. Tak salah ia memilih mengunjungi rumah sang nenek jika bisa bertemu dengan malaikat sebaik Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol melupakan sejenak pemikiran pernah bertemu Baekhyun sebelumnya. Iapun terlelap dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Dilain tempat, Baekhyun menatap Park Halmonie dengan tatapan sedih. Ia berpikir mungkin dulu saat Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol terlalu membencinya, lalu melupakannya. Andai Chanyeol tau bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya tanpa Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun harus menyimpan ceritanya seorang diri kini. Chanyeol tak akan mengingatnya dan akan menganggapnya seseorang teman yang membantu merawat neneknya. Tak lebih... 'tak apa' pikir Baekhyun. Cukup melihat Chanyeol hidup lebih baik tanpanya sudah membuatnya senang.

Tiba-tiba nenek Park terbangun. Wajahnya sudah tak begitu pucat. Baekhyun memberikan air hangat lalu Park Halmonie pun menerimanya.

"Apakah Chanyeol sudah datang Baek?" tanya Park Halmonie dengan suara seraknya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya Halmonie. Dia datang dengan selamat. Sekarang sedang beristirahat di kamar tamu" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Ah jadi kalian telah bertemu, bagaimana Chanyeol sekarang? Tampan bukan? Hahaha" Park Halmonie tertawa pelan.

"Yeah, sesuai katamu Halmonie. Tampan, seperti kakeknya" jawab Baekhyun lagi, namun senyuman palsunya dapat dilihat oleh yeoja berumur 66 tahun itu.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" Park Halmonie mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tau nenek Park pasti tak bisa dibohongi olehnya. Se ahli apapun Baekhyun, nenek Park selalu tau tentangnya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin Halmonie berjanji agar merahasiakan ini. Berjanjilah Halmonie" bujuk Baekhyun dengan nada kekanakannya. Nenek Park terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Chanyeol melupakanku Halmonie, bahkan walaupun ia berubah sangat banyak, aku mengingatnya. Kenapa ia melupakanku Halmonie? Apakah ia membenciku karena pernah pergi tanpa pamit dulu?" Baekhyun melepas topeng 'baik-baik-saja' miliknya, ia tampak murung. Nenek Park terlihat akan marah, namun menahannya.

"Aish bocah idiot itu. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti isi otaknya yang penuh game itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan belahan jiwanya. Tak mungkin ia membencimu, sesalah apapun itu kau Baekhyunie. Dulu saat kau pergi ia sangat sedih, karena belahan jiwanya pergi" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan nenek Park. Lalu mencoba menenangkan nenek tua itu.

"Gwenchana Halmonie. Mungkin ini karma untukku, biarkan ia mengingatku suatu saat nanti" Baekhyun kini mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin. Yeah... suatu saat nanti

Sedangkan nenek Park menahan hasrat untuk tidak menggeplak kepala cucu idiotnya. Ia merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga ia yang membuat Baekhyun ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Pasti namja manis itu terlampau sedih untuk mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol dan memilih merawatnya. Nenek Park mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun. Ia juga terlanjur berjanji pada Baekhyun agar tidak mengatakan siapa Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin ia hanya melupakanmu karena kalian cukup lama tak bertemu, dan ia memiliki banyak kenangan selain kenangan masa kecilnya denganmu. Tak apa Baekhyun, ia pasti akan mengingatnya dalam waktu dekat ini" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tau Park Halmonie hanya sedang menghiburnya. Dan perkataan Park Halmonie pun tak salah. Chanyeol pasti memiliki terlalu banyak kenangan dengan orang lain. Tapi kenapa ia malah merasa bertambah sedih?

.

* * *

Halo Chanbaek shipper seperjuangan^^

Sapa yg nunggu chap ini? G ada? Wkwkwk naega ani wae wae/?  
Ada yg tau tentang Baekhyun di hujat haters:"( aku sangat sedih gaesssss  
Moga bekyun Appa, kuat ya. Doakan untuknya yg terbaik aeris-ya!  
Appa Chanyeol pasti menghiburnya. Jangan salahkan siapa" okey. Luv ya ~ ❤


	3. Chapter 2

**[ CHAP 2 ]**

 **MY GRANDMOTHER AND HER BEAUTIFUL GRANDSON**

 **.**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN X PARK CHANYEOL**

 _ **desclaimer: ceye hanya punya baek, baek hanya punya ceye, dan saya hak milik mereka.G**_

WARNING:

BOY X BOY, YAOI, HUMU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM, etc

 _Asli keluar dari otak saya dan ddangkoma punya yesung ahjushi, anti kopas-kopas kleb!_

.

.

Liburan dirumah nenek adalah salah satu hal yang telah Chanyeol lupakan, mungkin karena 8 tahun terakhir banyak hal lain yang harus ia ingat. Namun setelah memutuskan kembali menikmati liburan di rumah sang nenek yang sudah hampir 8 tahun lebih ia tak lakukan, ia menemukan seorang Namja manis yang merawat Neneknya dengan telaten, siapakah dia? dan kenapa namja itu merawat neneknya?

.

~(O^O)~ kkeut ❤

* * *

NORLMAL POV

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, ternyata hari sudah hampir sore. Kenapa hari ini dia _kebo_ sekali?, Chanyeol mengusak matanya lalu menguap lebar, mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya memerlukan loading selama 2 menit penuh. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan bau yang sedap dari luar kamar. Sangat sedap sehingga dapat membuat perutnya berbunyi. Segeralah ia keluar kamar dan menuju ke asal bau yang mengganggu tidurnya, ' _uh... perutku yang malang'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Disana, seorang namja manis sudah terduduk manis dengan apron dan masakan-masakan yang terlihat menggiurkan. Dengan telaten menyiapkan ruang makan kecil itu, karena ruang makan rumah itu hanyalah sebuah kursi pendek lebar ditengah ruangan dan televisi yang menggantung di dinding hadapannya. Namun sepertinya sang namja mungil tidak mengetahui kedatangan Chanyeol, karena saat ia baru menyadarinya, namja mungil itu kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan mangkok kimchi diatas meja. _Poor Baekhyunie..._

"Oh astaga, Chanyeol, kau mengagetkanku" Baekhyun, si namja manis yang memakai apron itu mengelus dadanya mencoba agar detakan jantung tak beraturannya membaik.

"E-eh mian, aku tidak bermaksud demikian" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan meja makan. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah menormalkan jantungnya tersebut menatap sayu masakannya dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Makanlah, aku berniat membangunkanmu 5 menit lagi" ujar Baekhyun sambil kembali memakai topeng senyuman manisnya yang dapat meluluhkan banyak orang. Chanyeol tentu dengan senang hati memakan masakan Baekhyun, mengingat perutnya yang telah meraung bagaikan singa kelaparan. ( Ceye: Hiperbolis sangat -_- *author nyengir kuda/?)

"Thanks Baek, ini enak" ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan dua jempolnya pad Baekhyun yang berada didepannya. "Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun menggeleng saat Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku harus memberikan bubur pada Park Halmonie, jadi habiskan makananmu Chanyeol, setelah itu temui Park Halmonie, dia sudah bangun" Baekhyun mengangkat nampan berisikan mangkuk bubur hangat buatannya untuk Park Halmonie. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mantap karena makanan yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya membuat ia tak dapat membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberikan senyum tipisnya lalu mengunjungi kamar nenek Park. Dilihatnya sang nenek yang sedang merenggangkan badan. Sepertinya ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Baekhyun meletakkan bubur hangat tersebut disebelah kasur lipat Park Halmonie.

"Halmonie, waktunya makan, lalu minum obatmu" Park Halmonie memutar matanya malas. Oh ayolah ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang butuh perhatian lebih.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot Baek, tapi terima kasih" Park Halmonie memakan buburnya dengan tenang, sedangkan Baekhyun menyiapkan obat wanita tua itu. Seperti inilah keseharian Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Menghabiskan masa liburannya dengan merawat Park Halmonie-nya. Terdengar membosankan dan merepotkan, namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia sangat senang merawat seseorang, mungkin karena ia tidak memiliki orang yang bisa ia rawat kecuali dirinnya sendiri.

"Oh iya, apa Chanyeol sudah bangun?" Park Halmonie kembali angkat bicara setelah merasa buburnya telah habis ia makan. Baekhyun dengan sigap memberikan obat dan air putih hangat pada Park Halmonie. Baekhyun mengangguk saat melihat wanita itu menunggu jawabannya. Park Halmonie menghela nafas, sarat akan menyesalnya ia terhadap Baekhyun. Ingatkan padanya untuk menjitak cucu tampannya itu saat bertemu nanti.

"Baekhyun, cucuku yang manis ini, maafkan Halmonie ne, aku tidak tau Chanyeol lupa padamu, sungguh" Baekhyun terkekeh, memendam perasaan sedihnya dalam hati. ' _Tidak apa, mungkin lebih baik begitu, mungkin ini sebuah karma'_ tutur Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia selalu memendam segalanya.

"Astaga Halmonie, kau sudah mengatakan itu dari tadi, aku tidak apa sungguh. Lagipula, lebih baik seperti ini, karena lebih menyakitkan jika Chanyeol membenciku" Baekhyun mengangkut nampan dengan sisa mangkuk dan minum nenek Park. Iapun berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan cucian kotor bekas makanan tersebut. Tiba-tiba secara bersamaan Baekhyun yang hampir membuka pintu kamar itu terkejut saat Chanyeol juga barusan membuka pintu itu. Keduanya tampak kaget, namun Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu melewati namja jakung itu. Chanyeolpun mengendikkan bahunya lalu memilih masuk kedalam kamar sang nenek.

"Halmonieeeeee~" Chanyeol memeluk neneknya manja, sarat akan rasa kangennya pada wanita tua tersebut. Park Halmonie pun memeluk balik tubuh raksasa cucunya. Mirip dengan almarhum suaminya yang berbahu lebar dan berwajah tampan. Hampir ia memukul kepala Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun dan wajah kagetnya didepan pintu. Dengan senyuman palsu, nenek Park berbalik mengelus surai Chanyeol. Gagal sudah ia untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol dalam amnesia idiotnya, melupakan sesuatu yang pernah berharga, melupakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memberikan waktu untuk sepasang nenek dan cucu itu berbagi rasa rindu, ia memilih pergi mencuci piring kotor saja.

"Dasar cucu durhaka, apa Halmonie harus sakit dahulu baru kau datang menjenguk" nenek Park melepaskan paksa pelukan sang cucu. Chanyeol merasa bersalah namun kesal pelukan hangat sang nenek lepas.

"Ck, Halmonie, aku terlalu sibuk bersekolah, kau tau bukan Appa menyuruhku mendaftar di Universitas terbaik di Seoul, ugh, otakku bahkan seperti mau meledak saat ujian kelulusan kemarin" Chanyeol mempoutkankan bibirnya, sang nenek terkekeh melihat kelakuan cucunya yang ternyata tetap manja seperti itu.

"Haish, baiklah baiklah, Halmonie percaya padamu" nenek Park mengelus surai dark brown Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun nyengir kuda melihat neneknya yang kembali memanjakan dirinya. Sudah sangat lama hingga Chanyeol lupa kapan ia mendapatkan kasih sayang hangat sang nenek.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Hm... lumayan"

"Lalu? Bukankah tahun ini kau mendaftar perguruan tinggi?"

"Yeah, aku harus bisa masuk Universitas terbaik di Seoul halmonie. Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya" Park Halmonie menatap sang cucu yang menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun itu?" nenek Park terdiam. Dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya penuh selidik. "Baekhyun itu..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Maaf chap kali ini dikit banget author sedang banyak kegiatan. Mumpung masih SMA, masih pengen ikut Lomba-lomba / Olimpiade git (sombong nih ) padahal ya otak author isinya minimalis, dan 80% isinya chanbaek :"v

Sekali lagi mianhae reader-nim

Jangan lupa review, tanpa bash ndee . Author cans ni nerima komen/kritik/saran (yg sopan) apapun itu ^ no prob walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' 'next' 'bagus' 'aneh' dst...

Btw, author lagi buat remake Dear Nathan buat Chanbaek. Udah ada yg remake blom ya/? Takut udah ngeremake duluan hehe. Dan mending remake, Baekhyun namja atau GS nih?

Tolong beri author cans ini pencerahan 1ka1 (wankawan) thanks to all /sungkem


End file.
